Nobody's Perfect
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: 'I am Lucy Quinn Fabray and I will never forget my Junior year because I hurt the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I hurt myself by doing that.'
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's Perfect

*Future fic. Not really AU.

My Mistake  
>Lucy "Quinn" Fabray<span>

**That was my last chance. It had come and gone faster than I could blink. I had screwed up. I know this. I don't know why I did it but I regret every second of it.**

**You must know who I am, right? No, well that's a shock. I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm the one that cheated on the famous Sam Evans. Yep, now you remember, don't you?**

**I regret it. I miss him. I've missed him since I cheated on him. Finn Hudson wasn't worth this heartache.**

**You must think that I'm only apologizing now because he's famous and rich. Well you're dead wrong. I've been trying to contact him ever since he moved back to Tennessee before our senior year. He's never answered my calls or responded to my texts or emails though, but I wouldn't blame him though. I hurt him, why would he want to talk to me?**

**The summer he left, I changed completely, My usually long blonde hair was chopped and pink. My clothes were gothic and black. People thought I changed because Finn had broken up with me, but no, I changed because Sam left. I only changed back to my dresses and cardigans when I realized I could see the baby I had given up two years before that. Beth. **

**I wanted something perfect in my life. I knew that I had had that once before, but I had f*cked up. I know that, you don't have to remind me. Sam was the perfect boyfriend and I let him slip right through my bitchy fingers.**

**I would do anything to go back and change it all. Maybe I would be happier. Oh, who am I kidding? I would be the happiest I've ever been!**

**It hurts when I hear his voice on the radio. He sings his own songs and some covers. You may think he's stupid for singing old Justin Bieber songs, but I was the first one he sang 'Baby'. You might find it odd that he changed the lyrics to Lucky and he sings it alone, but that was the first song he sang with me. When you hear him sing I've Had the Time of My Life with Broadway star Rachel Berry (my best friend) just remember that that was the song we sang at Sectionals and we won!**

**I miss him so much. I know he probably never gives me a second thought. Once again, I don't blame him.**

**People have interviewed him and asked him about his love life. He always says that he hasn't dated anyone since high school, and somewhere deep in my soul, I hope he still loves me. Because in truth, I haven't dated anyone since he left, I haven't even given a thought about moving on.**

**I know that sounds obsessive, but I love him. I don't want to move on; because I know that I will never be able to love someone like I loved him.**

**I know people are thinking that I just want attention because he's at the top of his game right now, but I want him back. I've wanted him back since I let him go. I'm only writing this article now because I finally finished my internship at **_**People**_** and I could finally write an article and have it published.**

**I didn't get to choose my topic. I was assigned Sam Evans: Iconic Heart Throb. I'm not getting off topic. **

**So Sam, if you're reading this, I'm sorry. I know you're probably going to say something like "I can never forgive you" but I'm not perfect, you of all people should know that.**

**I am Lucy Quinn Fabray and I will never forget my Junior year because I hurt the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I hurt myself by doing that.**

Sam stared at the glossy paper of the magazine and placed it down on his kitchen table.

His manager had called him just 10 minutes ago and told him to read the article by Quinn Fabray in _People_ magazine. He froze at the name and then ran down to the local news stand and quickly bought a copy.

He stared at his own picture on the cover and quickly flipped through the magazine where he finally found the article.

There was a picture of a pretty young blonde with shoulder length blonde hair smiling at the camera. There was a picture of Sam right beside it and he was smiling and his eyes were shining. The headline read:

Inside the Story of:  
>Sam Evans, famous pop star and Quinn Fabray, up and coming journalist.<span>

Sam had run back to his apartment building and made his breakfast and sat at the table as he read it.

He could hear the raw emotion coming from the article and felt bad. He _had_ ignored all of her calls, texts, and emails. He thought it would be best if they both moved on, but he hadn't, and clearly she hadn't either.

He went to sleep late that night, thoughts of Quinn etched inside his brain.

He slept for about 4 hours. It was the worst sleep of his life. Beating the night when he and Quinn broke up.

His phone beeped the next morning (almost afternoon) and he groaned and he reached for it.

_Remember your interview today! Pick you up around 1:30!_

His manager had typed. Sam quickly got up and started to dash around his apartment. He had completely forgotten about his interview! He was going to be a guest on Ellen today.

After about an hour, he had showered, put on fresh clothes and stopped obsessing over the article.

His manager picked him up at 1:30 and they went off to the studio. He was ushered into his dressing room and the hair stylists and the makeup people all started to fix him up.

Finally, it was time to go on. Ellen called him out and he walked out and heard girls scream. He smiled and waved and then collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm so glad that you're on our show today!"

"Me too, thanks for having me!"

They talked for about 10 minutes and made jokes and then it was time for commercial break. When they came back, Ellen said the thing that had been haunting Sam for most of the day.

"It worked out well because you were already scheduled to come here and that article in _People _magazine comes out yesterday about you and that blonde journalist!"

So much for getting it out of his mind. He nodded and threw Ellen a fake smile.

"Um yeah. Quinn Fabray"

"So, do you deny anything that was written in that article? Did she really try to contact you, or is she just making that up?"

"No, she actually tried, I just felt like I couldn't trust her so I never answered. Everything in that article was completely true"

"INcludidng the part about the songs you sing?"

"Yes, I did sing 'Baby' to her. I sang 'Lucky' with her and we sang 'I've Had the Time of My Life' for a choir competition and we won.

"So, do you still love her?"

Sam didn't reply right away. Did he still love her? With all of the questions crowded in his mind in the past 24 hours that actually wasn't one of them.

"Yes" It had come out before he could stop it. Everyone in the audience was silent. "I've loved her since I first started going to school in Lima, Ohio."

"Even after she cheated on you?"

"I believe she did that because she was afraid. She had gone through a lot the year before I came and she could've been scared it would happen again"

"Now is that when she had a daughter? Beth was it?" Sam nodded

"That could've been the reason"

"So do you truly believe she's sorry?"

"I do" All of the teenage girls in the audience booed. "I know Quinn and she wouldn't put her feelings out in the open unless she truly meant it. She hides her feelings really well."

"What would you say if I told you that Quinn was backstage?"

Sam laughed nervously. "I would think you were kidding"

"Oh, but I'm not!" Ellen smiled "Come on out Quinn!"

/

Quinn was quite surprised when she got a call from Ellen's producer in morning after the article appeared in the magazine.

Quinn honestly didn't believe that this was really Ellen's producer. I mean one of Sam's insane fans could've gotten her number and they were prank calling her. She honestly did deserve it.

But when Ellen actually got on the phone herself, she knew that this was no joke. She agreed to do the show.

She had no idea Sam was here though.

She had gotten to her dressing room and Ellen walked in.

"Hi!" Quinn smiled "Thanks so much for having me!"

"No problem! I absolutely loved your article and I thought it'd be perfect if you and Sam talked about it live on my show"

"W-what?"

"Crap, did I not tell you he was going to be here?" Quinn shook her head. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Quinn sighed "Do you think that I could sing a song before I talk to him?"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

A half hour later she was standing backstage watching him talk about her article.

She was relieved when he said she had been telling the truth about everything, but she knew deep down he would never lie like that.

She was thrilled when he said he still loved her and he had loved her ever since they met. She might actually have a shot.

She heard Ellen call her out so she grabbed her guitar (Before she and Sam broke up, he taught her how to play)

She went onto the stage area and stood at the microphone. People in the audience booed her. How nice!

She looked over at Sam and Ellen and his eyes were wide and scared.

Quinn started to strum and the band behind her started to play as well

_When I'm nervous I have this thing yeah I talk too much  
>Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up<br>It's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen  
>And that's where I seem to f*ck up, yeah<br>I forget about the consequences, for a minute there I lose my senses  
>And in the heat of the moment my mouth's starts going the words start flowing<em>

_But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learn to  
>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved<br>This is a lesson learnt!_

Quinn looked directly at Sam and felt tears well up on her eyes.

_I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect, no (x18) nobody's perfect_

By now she was crying and she could see people whispering and rolling their eyes.

_If I could turn back the hands of time  
>I swear I never would've crossed that line<br>I should of kept it between us but no I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh  
>So I sit and I realize with these tears falling from my eyes<br>I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever  
>Promise that I'm gonna try<em>

_But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learn to  
>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved<br>This is a lesson learnt and I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah  
>And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken so don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect_

She felt more tears come to her eyes when she thought back to when they were together.

Flashback

Sam and Quinn had been snuggling on her couch for quite some time now. The fire place roared in front of them and Sam's arms were wrapped around Quinn.

"What do you hate the most about yourself?" Sam asked

"Everything" Quinn whispered as she gazed into the flames.

"What do you mean?"

"I hate everything about myself" Her voice is barely audible 

"Quinn, you shouldn't hate yourself"

"I know, but I just cant help it. I'm so imperfect it's awful"

"Quinn, you are perfect. Maybe not to other people, but you are to me"

"How can you love me, Sam?" She turned toward him and their eyes met. Her honey eyes were full of sorrow and vulnerability. "I'm a bitch" She whispered this and Sam kissed her on the forehead

"So, you've made some mistakes. Everyone has. Honestly, I think you're a saint"

Quinn smiled and turned her head to the fire again. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you hate most about yourself?"

"My lips"

Quinn giggled and turned her head to face him. "I happen to love your lips" She smirked and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.  
><span> 

End of Flashback

So as Quinn sang the next line, she looked at Sam and knew he would get it.

_I'm not a saint no not at all, but what I did it wasn't cool  
>But I swear that I'll never do that again to you<br>I'm not a saint, no not at all, but what I did it wasn't cool  
>But I swear that I'll never do that again to you.<em>

_I hate that I let you down, and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think that that the trust we had is broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect, no,_

_And I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around and I'm the one that's hurting, yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect. Yeah, yeah  
>Don't tell me, don't tell me<br>No, no  
>You can't forgive me<br>No  
>Because nobody's perfect<em>

Some people clapped, but mostly stayed silent. Quinn rolled her eyes as Ellen walked over to her.

"That was great, Quinn!" Quinn smiled

"Thanks"

"No, when we come back, we will be talking to both Quinn and Sam"

/

"And we're back!" Ellen smiled. She was back in her chair and Quinn had taken a seat beside Sam, smiling ever so slightly as she sat.

"Before we come to you two" She gestured toward Sam and Quinn "We're going to take questions from the audience." Ellen smiled into the camera and then she looked out to the audience. "So who has a question for Quinn or Sam?"

A girl about 10 or 11 raised her hand and Ellen called on her "My question is for Quinn"

"Yes, what's your question?" Quinn asked sweetly

"Why would you cheat on someone like Sam?"

"I-I think I was afraid. I think I was afraid of me getting hurt. I was afraid that he would lead me for someone better. But now I know, he would never do that" Quinn glanced at Sam and she saw he was looking at her.

A teenager raised her hand and Ellen pointed at her "Yes, you in the pink shirt"

The teenager stood up and smiled viciously "My question is for Sam" Quinn glanced at her and took in a breath and then let it out. This was probably going to be an insult to her.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you date someone like Quinn? I mean she's not even that pretty"

Quinn bit her lip so she could stop the tears. She had always been sensitive about her looks, and being on TV and having someone pretty much calling you ugly, hurt more than anything anyone had said in high school. She glanced at Sam, hoping he would at least defend her a little.

"Quinn's beautiful. And even if she wasn't" Sam glanced at Quinn and caught her eye. She knew he was talking about the Lucy Caboosey thing. "I would still love her." He smiled "Did that answer your question?" Sam smirked and the girl nodded, dumbfounded.

"Okay" Ellen said quickly "How about we start asking you two questions, because that was pretty vicious" Quinn and Sam directed their attention back to her.

"So, Quinn, in your article you talk about how you tried contacting Sam. Did you ever stop trying?"

Quinn nodded "I did about 6 months ago. I realized he was probably not going to talk to me, so I just stopped"

"Now, Sam, you said earlier that you didn't respo0nd to her because you thought you couldn't trust her after what she did to you, was that the only reason?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "No" He sighed "I just didn't want to admit that I still had feelings for her."

Ellen nodded. "So, I actually have a picture of you here, sent to me from an unknown source" Quinn and Sam looked at each other and smirked. Rachel. "And it was when you were dating." A picture popped up on the screen and some people awed and others booed.

Sam was in his Letterman's jacket and Quinn was in her Cheerio costume and she was on his back. They were both grinning and they looked like they were in love.

Quinn automatically smiled as she saw the image.

"Obviously this was a before the break up picture, but the question is, how long before?"

Sam and Quinn shared a look and Sam spoke "Maybe a couple of months. That picture was taken about a month after we started dating"

"How long had you guys been dating?"

"About 4 or 5 months" Quinn replied and placed her hands on her lap.

"Were you too close?"

"Yes, we usually hung out after school every day. We were usually together on the weekends as well"

"So you were very close" They both nodded

"So, Quinn, it has been said that you were born and raised in Lima, Ohio, and Sam had been new to your school" Quinn nodded "Do you remember you're first impression of Sam was?"

Quinn smiled and looked down at her hands, remembering every second of the day he walked in and introduced himself.

"I thought he was a dork" Ellen let out a laugh "I'm not kidding" Quinn smirked "He introduced himself as Sam I am, but he doesn't like green eggs and ham" Everyone, including Sam laughed. "I also thought he was cute, and he seemed pretty nice. I would say that I liked him a little bit. But I felt awkward when my fried Santana said he had no game"

"She said that?" Sam asked Quinn

"Yes, she did, but are you really shocked? It's Santana" Quinn giggled. Sam laughed and nodded

"You have a point"

"So, when did he ask you out?"

"Well, we were having this contest inside our glee club and we would win a gift certificate if we won. It was a duet assignment and so Sam and I decided to be partners. We were practicing our song and he tried to kiss me but I turned him down. I wanted that year to be about me. Then he did something that made me realize how amazing he really was. So, I said I would go out with him"

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of chemistry" Quinn looked down. "And it seems like you still do"

Quinn sighed. She didn't want to be here anymore. She knew they had chemistry, She knew that they were a cute couple. She's seen that picture (sometimes it tortured her) she knows this. But the next question, she didn't know the answer to.

"So, Sam, all in all, what did you think of the article?"

"I thought that it was written very well and that she did a good job. I believe that she was spilling out all of her feelings, and I had also thought she had amazing points that I had never thought about." Sam sighed "I knew that she had changed after I left, but I had thought that it was because of her boyfriend dumping her. I didn't know it was because I left"

"He left without saying goodbye" Quinn said softly. "I guess I deserved it"

"Hell yeah you did!" The girl from before screamed out. Ellen looked at her and shook her head.

"That's two strikes, one more and you're going to have to be taken out" The girl was about to say something but quickly shut her mouth.

"So, we're going to take a break and we'll be right back"

The audience murmured with annoyance at the break and Quinn looked at Sam slightly, afraid he would notice and turn away quickly.

Soon, the break was over and the audience clapped.

"So, I figured we could open this up to Sam and Quinn and have them talk a few things out. And if they don't want to say something on screen they can say it later, doesn't matter."

He looked up and smiled at her "You did great on the song"

"Thanks"

The silence was awkward and they didn't look at each other.

"I really am sorry, Sam" Quinn said in almost a whisper after a while. She studied his face to see if she could read it. Nothing.

The audience was looking at them, hungry for more drama.

Quinn quickly looked at her hands that were folded in her lap, trying not to cry. She really had blown it.

"I forgive you" Sam said after a moment.

"Really?" Quinn's head snapped up and Sam nodded "But you don't want to date me again, do you?" she paused and didn't even wait for his response "I knew I screwed it up"

Tears were actually starting to fall from her honey colored eyes. She looked down once again, but only lifted her head up when Sam placed a finger under her chin.

"I never said that"

"Sam, come on, why would you want me back?"

"Because I love you" He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and wiped off her tears.

"I love you too" Sam smiled he started to lean in "Can, we um, not do this on national television?"

"I was kinda hoping you would say that" Quinn smiled and they pulled away from each other.

"Wow, that was time perfectly!" Ellen exclaimed "The end of the show has come, and I'll see you tomorrow with Broadway superstar Rachel Berry!"

Quinn smirked to herself. Of course.

Ellen said thank you to them and then they headed off to their dressing rooms. Quinn smiled softly at Sam before placing her hand on the doorknob to her dressing room.

She stopped when she felt him tug on her wrist "What about that kiss?" He gave her a cocky smile and she giggled

"I don't know if you deserve it"

"And why not?"

"Because you never answered my calls" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Great, now you're going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life"

"Shut up" Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's Perfect

*Future fic. Not really AU.  
>*Okay, so I'm pretty sure Ellen's studio is in L.A., but for now let's pretend it's in New York<br>*I was originally not going to continue this but RJRRAA gave me this idea.

Quinn walked into her house and slipped off her flats. She sighed happily and walked into the kitchen. The whole time, a smile was etched upon her face.

But she was suddenly tackled when she got into the room. Quinn laughed as she was hugged by her tiny roommate.

Rachel screamed as she pulled away. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I take it you saw the interview" Quinn smiled

"Yes! It was so amazing! I hated the commercials though! Seemed like they lasted forever!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and then glanced at the kitchen table. "Oh, hey Puck" Finally noticing her roommate's boyfriend.

"Hey, Q. Congrats on getting back with Trouty Mouth" Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge.

"Hey, Rach?" Quinn asked as she got a glass of lemonade from the fridge and shut it.

"Yeah?"

"Were you the one that sent in that picture?" Quinn smirked

"W-what would make you say that?" She walked over to the counter and placed her hand on a small piece of photo paper. She was really bad at lying.

"I don't know, I'm probably wrong" Quinn sipped her lemonade and inched toward Rachel. Rachel however didn't notice this; she was too busy trying to hide her smile.

Quinn sat her lemonade right next to Rachel's hand and at the sound of the glass being set down on the tiled counter top, Rachel jumped.

Quinn grabbed her hand and ripped it away from the photo. But Rachel was too fast, she grabbed the picture with her other hand and held it away from Quinn.

"Rach! I know it was you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rachel exclaimed as she tried to get away from the blonde

"I'm not mad!" Quinn exclaimed

"I don't believe you!" Rachel yelped.

Over the noise, they all heard the doorbell ring. "Noah, could you please get that?" Rachel asked as she tried to get free of Quinn's grip.

Puck rolled his eyes and chuckled. Coming over to this house was pretty entertaining.

He opened the door and smirked. "Trouty Mouth! We were just talking about you"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey, Puck" Quinn had told him that she lived with Rachel and Puck was normally at their house because he and Rachel had recently formed 'Puckleberry' again.

"The girls are in the kitchen" With that, Rachel came running out of the kitchen and hid behind Puck. They all heard "Are you kidding me, Rachel?" coming from inside of the kitchen.

"Why are you running from her? She said she's not mad!" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"So she says" Rachel said dramatically. She glanced at Sam and grinned "Hi, Sam. I'm so glad to hear you and Quinn are back together"

"Thanks, Rachel"

Quinn came out of the kitchen with a huge smirk on her face. "Hey, Rach, you forgot something"

They all glanced at her and in her hand were the picture of Quinn and Sam. Rachel glanced at her and then Sam.

"Noah did it!"

"Rachel!"

"Sorry, Noah" She whispered

"Rach, I'm not mad!"

"Liar!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous"

"This happens a lot" Puck whispered to Sam

"Seriously?"

"Yes, get out while you can" Puck joked.

Sam laughed. Rachel started to lead Puck into the kitchen, being careful to never have her back to Quinn.

"Rachel" Puck groaned

"Shut up Noah!"

Quinn laughed as they disappeared into the kitchen. She walked up to Sam and hugged him. "Sorry, she's gotten a little…odd"

Sam chuckled. "I noticed" She pulled away so she could look at him but her arms were still around him. His hands were now on her hips. "I'm honestly surprised you guys became friends. You lived to torture her."

"I know, but we kinda bonded when Finn broke her heart and we just got closer. Then we moved up here together and just decided to move in with each other. I was also the one to tell her that she should date Puck. And look how happy she is!" Quinn smiled

"I'm just glad you two are done with Finn"

"Honestly, I am too"

She took his hand and led him into the kitchen. Puck and Rachel were smiling at each other when they walked in. Quinn walked over to the counter and hopped up and sat beside Rachel. Sam sat himself in one of the wooden chairs beside Puck.

Slowly, their conversation swirled back to the interview. "And what was up with that chick in the audience? It seemed like she was on her period" Puck commented.

Quinn and Sam laughed but Rachel gave him a pointed look. Puck immediately stopped laughing.

"Rach, come on, you know she was being a bitch…you even said that!" Quinn's head snapped toward her best friend

"_You_ said that?" Quinn raised an eyebrow

"Don't act all shocked, I've said worse"

Puck chuckled "Yeah she has. It's mostly when we're-"

"Noah!" Rachel screeched. Puck started laughing "Oh you think it's funny, well I guess I won't be saying those words for a while!" Rachel exclaimed.

Puck immediately stopped laughing. "What?"

Rachel smirked and then turned to Sam and Quinn. "I wonder if Ellen will ask me anything about you two tomorrow"

"She probably will considering you sent in that picture" Quinn said under her breath and Sam laughed

"What?" Rachel asked

"What?" Quinn repeated, trying to throw her off

"I hate when you do that!" Quinn smirked and took a sip of her lemonade from before.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel glared at her and Quinn laughed "You're so dramatic!"

"Wait, Rach, were you serious?" Puck asked and Rachel shot him a look.

"Dead serious"

Quinn giggled at the look on Puck's face.

/

"So, Rachel, it was said in the article about Sam and Quinn, that you were her best friend, is that true?" Ellen asked

"Yes, I live with Quinn. She's awesome. A lot of people from our high school would be shocked to hear that we're friends now, since we hated each other back then, but she is now my best friend"

"So, you said you lived with her?" Rachel nodded "That's odd because I've heard you live with Noah Puckerman, famous football player"

Rachel turned red. "Oh no, Noah and I don't live together. He is over at our house a lot though. We started to date a couple weeks ago"

"Really? Well isn't that adorable. I guess that would explain how we have a whole bunch of pictures of you two"

Rachel smiled as a picture popped up on the screen. It was of her and Puck at Central Park, just walking around.

"Now is this your first shot at a relationship with him?"

"No, actually it's not; we dated for like a week when we were 15. That didn't work out well though. But we just became really good friends when we both moved down here and then we just started dating"

"Now, I heard from Quinn yesterday, backstage that you guys had one of the best couple names"

Rachel laughed. "I believe we did"

"Now for those of you don't know what a couple name is, it's a combination of the two people's names in the relationship. Rachel and Puck's is Puckleberry"

Everyone laughed at this and Rachel smiled. "Quinn actually said one time that if we ever get married and have children, she'll call them Pucklebabies"

Ellen laughed "That's hilarious!"

They talked and talked until Quinn came up again.

"So, I didn't tell the audience this yesterday, but you sent in that anonymous picture, didn't you?"

Rachel smirked remembering the little argument she had with Quinn yesterday. "Yes, I did. Quinn wasn't very happy"

"And why not?"

"Because I wouldn't admit I sent it in"

Ellen chuckled "So she knew it was you?"

"Yes, I was the one who went through her room to get it. Noah was look out" Rachel smiled smugly

"So, from what I gather, they're back together, is that true?"

"It is. Sam came over yesterday after the interview, and they seemed very…in love. I honestly believe that they are adorable together. She actually came to me and asked me to read her article first. She asked if she should really put it in the magazine. I thought she should've, he needed to know that she still loved him and look how that turned out for her"

"So, has she ever done something like that for you?" Ellen asked

Rachel smiled "Yes, actually, she has. Noah had asked me out, and I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that he would hurt me, or I wouldn't be good enough, but she convinced me to live in the moment and take what was given to me. I accepted Noah's offer, and I'm glad I did. Honestly if Quinn wasn't my best friend, I wouldn't be with Noah; I probably wouldn't even be in New York. I owe her a lot."

People clapped at the honesty and sweetness of her mini speech and Ellen smiled. "So, do you mind if we take questions from the audience?"

"Not at all" Rachel grinned. Ellen pointed to someone in the audience and she stood up.

"I just want to say, that I don't like you" Rachel's smile faltered and then it returned

"Wait, you're that girl who was insulting Quinn yesterday"

The young girl smirked "Yep that was me. And my opinion of her still stays the same. I think she is fake and she's an attention whore! I can't believe Sam could ever love her. I've seen chimps prettier than her! I don't even see why you like her either! She seems like a bitch!"

Rachel's smile was sickly sweet "Well, I honestly don't know how your parents could love you. You obviously don't have a heart. Do you even have real friends? Because you won't get them being like this. Last night, Noah, Quinn, Sam, and I were talking about you. It seems as though Noah was right, I believe you are PMSing right now. I'm sorry that Mother Nature is being a bitch to you, but that doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to other people" Rachel smirked

"Okay! I think we're going to take a break. We'll be right back!"

/

The rest of the show went on without a hitch; Rachel simply pretended that nothing had happened.

As Rachel arrived back at the apartment, Noah was waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe" Puck kissed her cheek

"Hey" She smiled

"Great interview" He smirked

"Thanks" She smirked back

"I can't believe you said that though"

"Well, someone needed to say something. That someone just happened to be me" Rachel sighed "Where's Quinn?"

"She's been in her room since that part of the interview." Rachel sighed again.

"Has Sam been here?"

"No, I texted him and he said he saw the interview, but his manager needed him to record some demos. He'll be over soon though.

Rachel looked over at Quinn's door. "I feel so bad for her"

"That girl is just a bitch"

Rachel nodded and walked over to Quinn's bedroom door. She knocked lightly. "Q?"

"I just want to be alone, right now" Rachel could tell she was crying.

She walked over to Puck and hugged him "I hope Sam gets here soon"

/

2 hours later, Rachel and Puck were sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for Sam to show up. They had been hearing soft sobs coming from Quinn's room the whole time.

Finally the doorbell rang. Rachel hopped up, praying that it was Sam. She opened the door and sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry; my manager wouldn't let me leave!"

Rachel pulled Sam into the apartment and then shut the door. "She's been in her room crying!"

"Dude, get in there" Puck said.

"Wait, how long has she been in there?"

"We were watching the interview and she went into her room right at the commercial break" Puck said "She did stop in the kitchen and grab a small tub of ice cream first though"

"It's worse than I thought!" Rachel groaned

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn rarely eats ice cream. Only when she's super upset or if it's a birthday party or something."

Sam sighed and walked over to Quinn's door and tried opening it. "Quinn, it's Sam, please let me in" A sob was heard from the other side. "Q, please"

They all waited, and suddenly the door was opened a little bit and Sam was pulled it. Then the door shut again.


End file.
